the amazing world of gumball
by danny1999
Summary: gumball and Darwin want to throw a party on the last day of school but this mysteries meteor that almost crash into the Watterson's house and a evil duro a evil scientist that want's to zap the town or elmore. will gumball and Darwin save the day?


The amazing world of gumball the movie cast: gumball, darwin ,penny ,tabius ,nicole ,richerd ,anises ,mrsmall ,tina ,alan ,simion, evill ruler, star rulers. chapter 1 nicole: good morning honey! gumball: mom what are you doing in my room? nicole: it's the last day of school! gumball:oh i forgot... gumball:darwin! darwin! it's the last day of school! darwin: yes it's here i can't wait to get home today! nicole: ok you boys get ready for school im going to go fix a special breakfest for everyone! [yeah!] gumball: no more tina for the rest of the year! darwin:yeah dude no more running from tina... gumball: sigh im going to miss this grade this year... [boys start geting dress] [few minutes later] nicole: boys! the food is done! anises: thanks mom for the pancakes mom. nicole: why thank you! richard: goodmorning everyone ... why are they so awake? nicole: it's the last day of school.. richard: oh no wonder... gumball: me and darwin knows something fun is going to be at school today... gumball: i think it's going to be a games today or movies. darwin: i think that's what miss simion said. nicole: well you guys have a nice day at school darwin: oh the bus is here [boys run to the bus] [at school] gumball: hey penny do you want to hang out with me this afternoon? penny:im sorry gumball im hanging out at my auntee's house with my siblings gumball: wait you can't leave what about my house? gumball: sigh man im not going to see her intill next year darwin: well why don't you eat with her at lunch? gumball: yes great idea! [at lunch] penny: gumball why are you close to be? gumball: because...i like i mean i love you no no ugh...I mean [penny kiss gumball on cheek] penny: here's my number call me [black out] darwin: dude are you awake? gumball: did you see that? darwin: yeah gumball: she gave me her phone number this is the best day in my life! darwin: i thought the best moment of your life is when tina was chasing you gumball: hey! tina your a big sock that smells! [in the hallwway] gumball: and now she's chasing me! mr small: oh no my floor is messy! mr small: must clean it before anyone walks over it... mr small: oh no! gumball, darwin don't come into my room! gumball: tina! stop running! tina: i won't intll you say sorry! gumball: look im sorry i just like getting chase by you all year tina: you do? gumball: yeah! [screeccccccccrrrrr] [tina stops] tina: pant hoff! darwin: that was close mr small! [ in mr small's room] mr small: gumball what are you doing running through the hallways you are suppose to walk! gumball: look i just wanted to play or something. mr small: look im not going to give you detention on the last day of school i want you guys to be carefull and enjoy yourselfs gumball: ok darwin: dude you almost gave us detention! tina: im going to class gumball: bye! darwin: im going to my last class now... [in class] miss simion: well hello my students today is the last day of school and were going to do... a test! miss simion:ha ha ha ha ha! banana joe: what! we can't have a test on the final day! gumball: this is the worst day ever... darwin: dude this is not the worst day ever we had play tag with tina you got a phone number from penny and we had the best pancakes ever! gumball: well your right let's get this test over with. [bell rings] [door brakes open in front of the school] gumball: bye mr small bye miss simion bye penny i'll call you bye alan bye banana joe bye tabius! gumball: good bye school year and hello summer break! [at home] gumball: hi mom were home! nicole: you guys had a fun day at school? darwin: yeah a fun day why is dad asleep? nicole: oh he just taking a nap you guys go up stairs and play. [up stairs] gumball: hey sister what are you doing? ansies: just playing with my dolls why you asked... gumball: oh nothing just asking darwin: hey gumball what are we going to do now? gumball: i don't know maybe make a summer to do list gumball: i could go to the pool or to the mall with penny or the movies and don't forget the beach! darwin: hey what about skydiving playdate with penny gumball:it's not a play date it's a date why do you think she gave me her phone number? darwin: just giving ideas gumball: hey do you want to go play dodge or dare? darwin:yeah! [boom!] [gumball and darwin was off balance] darwin: what was that? gumball: i don't know let's go out side? [outside in front yard] gumball:gasp! is that a meteor that almost kill us and or mom and dad and sis? darwin: yep what's under the ball of dirt? [gumball and darwin push the ball of dirt as hard as they can] gumball: whoa it's a big hole that connects to lava or light down there? darwin: let's go down there gumball: no not without our parents... [nicole,richard and anises comes out side] nicole: are you two ok? gumball: yeah there's a big hole in the ground... darwin: it's something down there? nicole: so thats why i heard a boom noise? anises: we have to find what's down there? nicole: richard you go first [richard jumps into the hole] richard: nnngh i can't go down [nicole push him down] [gumball and darwin jumps next] [last nicole and anises] [all had scream going down] [the family landed into a cage] nicole: oh no were lock inside evilduro: hello citizens wellcome to my lab nicole: why are you making a meteor fall on my boys?! evilduro: shut up young lady! richard: hey you can't talk to my wife like that! [evil duro walks over to the pink fat rabbit with a sausage] richard: oh! thank you! gumball: hey! how do you know he like sausage!? evil duro: becauese he is annoying! gumball: why are we even down here!? darwin: yeah you can't do anything bad to us your out numberd! evil duro: you two boys i want you out of here! [evilduro grabs gumball and darwin by the neck and kick them to the top] [gumball and darwin lands on top of grass] gumball: oh gosh! that hurt cough! darwin:i hate that stupid#$ $#$ evil guy! gumball: hey dude calm down will have to find away down there? darwin: will have to make a army[said in bravery] gumball: yeah were going to get our friends to help! [at penny's house] [dingdong] penny: oh hello gumball what are you doing here? gumball: meet me at my house! [back at the house] [ringggringg!] gumball: hey come over to my house! bannana joe: ok alan: ok tabius:ok tina:ok [several minutes later] gumball: ok everyone the reason i called you over here is because i want you guys to help me get my sister and mother and father back from this evil guy. banana joe: so what are we going to do? darwin: me and gumball are going to fight for our parents you guys can help to? tabius: yeah a deal is a deal! banana joe: yeah let's go kick some butt! gumball: we need to be very quiet! tina: wait what about me? gumball: uh i have you as a back up plan tina: ok i'll be up here [gumball and his friends jump into the hole] darwin: were in his lab [lock!] [shchssss] darwin: awww! come on! evil duro: well well well more of you friends came. evil duro: well that's going to change in a few minutes im going to rule the world in a hour... tabius: oh you wish! evil duro: be quiet im trying to work! banana joe: working your butt off! evil duro: well well look your parents are lock in the lock generator as well as your sis. evil duro: when i have the chance i will suck all the energy out of there body and put it into a laser shoter! gumball:penny if this is our last day on earth i just want to say i won't let anything happend to you! penny: aw! that's very nice gumball evil duro: you two you two need to be seperated gumball: hey what are you doing to penny!? evil duro: im putting her on my lava plate! gumball: penny no! penny: it's going to be ok gumball im glad im not touching the lava. darwin: hey you let our mom and day go! evil duro: no! darwin: im sicking tired of you! gumball: dude! i have a plan! gumball: i'll spit on evil duro's hand and grab the romote and will free every one darwin: ok but i will lead everyone to the exit tabius: ok let's go! [gumball spits the longest spit and lands on evil duro face] evil duro: arrrrrr! my face i must clean! [slide scrrrrrr] darwin: everyone run to freedom the exit! gumball: come on penny let's go! darwin: mom! dad! anises! wake up! richard:huh nicole: what's going on!? darwin: come on we don't have time! [everyone climbs up to land] evil duro: you'll pay for this! gumball: yes you guys are free! [gumball and darwin push the bolder back on the hole] richard: thank you for saving me boys! gumball: oh it was nothing! richard:now me and mom must go rest from the oozy stuff darwin: ok see you guys later! gumball: i'll be back in a hour im going on a walk darwin: ok [the sky was dark with stars and constllations] penny: whoa gumball look at the stars! gumball:yeah it's a good night to walk have your heard of flys they make light only in the summer time penny: wait you mean fireflys? gumball:yeah gumball:sigh... penny: hey gumball i'll call you my boyfriend because i love you... gumball:bbbbbbbbbboyfriend... [gumball falls onto ground] penny: uh gumball are you ok? [the next day] gumball:huh... darwin: dude you fainted yesterday so i brought you into your bed last night darwin: you fanited when you were walking with penny. gumball: oh man i never got to say she's my girlfriend... darwin: come on dude i found bad news on the news this morning! [downstires] gumball: hey dad are you watching tv? richard: hey that guy is familer he was going to zap the town today!? anises: hey why are you guys down here? gumball; were about to go save the world! anises: i'll help you guys darwin: ok gumball: we need to get our karate suits on [few minutes later] gumball: we need to find our skateboards [out side on side walk] anises: wow this is fun! darwin: dude watch out for the wall up ahead! gumball: not a long time to the a 360 flip! [gumball do a 360 flip in slow motion] gumball: whoa that was awesome! darwin: oh no... gumball: gash! darn it! how are we going to get up on that big hill? anises: well you guys better get up there fast! darwin: that's it let's take a short cut! [gumball circle turn around on short cut that lead to the very top hill in elemore] gumball: yeah now we have 10 minutes before he zaps the town! evil duro: ha ha ha finally my new plan works im going to zap the town will go in the jar and i throw it into lava! evil duro: sigh... i hope this works! [scrreecccc! gumball's skateboard] gumball: stop right there evil guy you are not zapping our town into a lava pit were it can ruined our dead lifes! dawin: yeah or your be sorry! evil duro: you small kids can't do anything! evil duro: im a big scientist genius and you are domb little weak kids! darwin: i had enough of you as a pain you take that back! gumball: even if were not scientise genius were still who we are and you will not learn anything! evil duro: i'll never let you save your town evil duro: but first you have to catch me! [evil duro jumps off the cliff] anises: you guys go after him i figure something out! gumball: ok let's go! darwin: let's turn into karate bros! [hyah!] darwin: let's save our world! gumball: with our powers! [gumball and darwin jump of cliff] evil duro: finally i got away from thoes kids! [punch] evil duro: ow! gumball: gives that remote! evill duro: take this! [punch] gumball: ow my face! [darwin kicks evil duro in balls] evill duro: oh my balls! darwin: dude catch the remote! gumball: got it whoe...wwww im afraid of hights! darwin: it's just air darwin: take it in! gumball: ok gasssssss gulp! my head! darwin: dude you made a parachute! darwin: keep it like that intll we reach ground [back on ground] anises: hey banana joe can i borow your bouncy house? banana joe: sure [anises put it into place] anises: ok guys you can land safely! [gumball and darwin landed safely inside bouncy house] gumball: anises ansies you save us! anises: it was banana joe's bouncy house! [police arrived] police doughnut: were is evill duro you must turn in your self! [evil duro walk into car] police doughnut: were going to figure out about this weapon!? [car drives off] gumball and darwin: we saved the day! [nicole's car drives up] nicole: boys! boys! are you ok!? gumball: yeah mom we saved the day from a lazer! nicole: im just glad you two are ok... nicole: let's go home and throw a party for your friends [later around evening] gumball: thank you for the pizza dad! [ding dong] gumball: gasp! hey penny you came to the party! penny: i came to enjoy it with you! gumball: you want to go on the roof? penny: yeah! [on roof] penny: this is a nice sunset gumball: hey penny are you going to come to my party next year? penny: yeah i can always come to your house! gumball: well im going to go back inside penny: im going to let's enjoy the party [gumball and penny go back into the house] darwin: this is th best party ever! the end this is the best fanfiction 


End file.
